heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
High General Sarrow
Sarrow is the High General of Ancor Black, the mining district in the Iron Cities. He is thought to be the reincarnation of the war god Vahilion Appearance Sarrow is a tall and slender man. Despite his appearance, he is quite strong, strong enough to swing a large sword effortlessly. He has long black unkempt hair that goes down to his shoulders. He wears the normal High General armor, which is made from the black iron of the Iron Cities. The armor is a medium armor that covers his whole body in metal plating. History Sarrow has always been a serious person. He was a very capable soldier, quickly moving up in the ranks of the Iron Cities military. He was always training with his childhood friends, Fraxis and Raliod, who have also become generals. Equipment Claymore Due to his aura, his weapon, Claymore, is known to be of a darker color than iron city weaponry. His large blade takes the shape of a bastard sword, with a guard and hilt combo that resemble a cross. He can swing his sword effortlessly despite its giant size and can deliver devastating blows. Since he is a proficient metal user, Sarrow is able to splinter his blade and fire the shards at an opponent, causing severe damage. He can then collect the shards using a strong magnetic rod that runs the length of the blade from guard to just below the tip and put his sword perfectly back together. Abilities Metal Manipulation Like many people from the Iron Cities, Sarrow has developed his earth affinity into metal manipulation. He is a proficient user of this form of art, being able to control the magnetic properties of metal with great accuracy. He is hailed as one of the strongest generals to ever be within the top three, bested only by Fraxis. He has many ways in which he can use his metal abilities, but he prefers splintering his large sword Claymore into multiple pieces and using those shards at his will. Magnetic Skeleton Through some unknown training, Sarrow was able to manipulate his skeleton using a form of body modification. over the course of four years, Sarrow had covered the bones in his body with a strong magnetic alloy that he can control by flowing his energy into it. He was able to achieve this at a young age, giving him plenty of time to refine and strengthen his methods. He is able to use the magnetism of his bones by flowing his own energy throughout his body, accurately bringing metal objects to him. He uses this in order to bring his sword to him and to put his armor on when it has fallen off, as well as many other things. Extremely High Intellect Sarrow is well known as a master tactician and an extremely intelligent general. His success is not only due to his vast power but also is ability to quickly think of effective strategies. Techniques * 'Disassembly -' Using this technique, Sarrow quickly fragments metal and sends the pieces flying at his opponent. He can also use this ability to dismantle any metal machinery rather quickly * 'Metal Spike Field -' Sarrow can erect numerous metal spikes in a field, causing massive damage if they strike an opponent * 'Attraction -' Sarrow points his sword out in front of him, and can pull metal or metal objects towards him. He occasionally use this to pull metal from the very ground if he is in need of metal. * 'Death Blow -' A technique with a 100% death rate, Sarrow impales his opponent with the black rod of Claymore and then begins to attract all trace metals in the body towards the rod. This tears the opponents internal organs and causes excruciating pain before killing them. * 'Metallic Drill -' Sarrow takes fragments of metal and spins them, creating a drill, this is useful not only in battle but outside of battle too. * 'Divine Invocation: Vahilion's Knowledge -' This is one of Sarrow's most powerful techniques. This technique requires a very large amount of energy to use and Sarrow must stand still while using it. This allows Sarrow to survey and "see" a large area by sending metal veins from his back into the ground and spreading them throughout a large area. Sarrow is able to gather knowledge from wherever the metal veins resonate. It is said he can make this technique large enough to encompass the entirety of the main cities. Category:Characters